Unspoken Love
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: Unspoken love. Picture who you want.


This can be between what ever two people you desire. I have left the physical details such as hair and eye color completely ambiguous. As usual, my characters are ALWAYS Slytherin…. PWP…

"Such a pity," she whispered as she looked out off of the balcony of the hotel that their group was holed up in, her long hair billowing violently in the gusting wind. It was long abandoned, war torn and ravaged, a shell of its former beauty.

"What is?" he asked coming up behind her, planting soft kisses on her nearly bare shoulders.

"The way this war has turned out. Do they ever end? One right after another after another…" she trailed off. So far there had been three battles. Yet, it wasn't over. "The wizarding community seems hell bent on destroying itself. Soon there will be no one left to fight, save for children." The thought of children fighting the battle scared her, she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Surely, the innocent souls would call it off before it came to that.

This was hardly going to happen soon, there were still many witches and wizards left, though their numbers had thinned considerably over the course of the war. What was once several hundred million was now not so vast. He was leaving the next day to join his family in the fight.

"I don't want you to go. This is not your fight." She turned to face him, her eyes searching the depths of his. She knew he would. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Would he still want her when all was said and done? Would he be the same loving man he had grown to be? Granted, he was still the same to everyone else, but she knew his arms to be the safest place she had ever been.

The emotion in his eyes changed, the determination that lived there was evicted by desire. His eyes drank her in hungrily. She felt herself shiver under his gaze and hoped. She hoped that he would make love to her. She had wanted it for so long. The words had never been spoken, by either of them

He groaned and lunged for her, his left arm snaking around her waist and pulling her toward him; crushing her against his muscular body. His left hand entangled in her hair, pulling her head back. She gasped, her lips parting with surprise at his action. Though not unwelcome, it was very unexpected.

He chose his moment well, silencing her with his lips. His mouth crushed hers, only slightly painfully, as his tongue sought permission to it. Her hands found their way up his sculpted arms and her arms wrapped around his neck. He pushed her backward against the railing of the balcony, the cold metal digging into her back. She deepened the kiss, allowing him entry, relishing the taste of his tongue on hers. She was delighted by the flavors of chocolate and brandy. Though not inebriated, he had definitely imbibed.

He turned the kiss into something primal, passionate and hungry as his left hand kneaded the muscles in her lower back. The simple action sent waves of pleasure and whispers of seduction through every cell in her yearning body.

He broke the kiss, panting and burying his forehead in her neck, running his right hand through her silky tresses. His breathing was heavy and labored, coming in hot, ragged puffs against her fevered flesh. She pulled him closer to her, squeezing him into a desperate embrace. She never wanted to forget how it felt for him to hold her, how it felt to be pressed against him so tightly with only their clothing between them. Feeling the heat radiating from his body and into hers. His hard length pressed against her soft feminine curves.

She kissed his neck lightly, only having to angle her head slightly to do so. She felt him twitch, almost undetectably, under her ministrations. She opened her mouth, caressing his salty skin with her tongue. He groaned from deep inside his chest and pulled her tighter against him. She gasped as he squeezed her, her ribs feeling cramped and uncomfortable.

He looked into her eyes again, desire had taken reign followed closely by passion. His hands slid from their resting places down her back and over her buttocks, squeezing them before continuing their pilgrimage downward.

His fingers dug into the backs of her thighs, through the material of her black denim jeans, as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around him.

She locked her ankles behind his back as he began to move, back into the hotel room.

He set her gingerly on the bed, before placing his warm body on top of hers; his legs and torso between her own. His lips sought out her mouth while his free hand played at her side, supporting himself with his other. She accepted his kiss greedily, running her arms up behind him and splaying her fingers over his back. His muscles rippled and bunched beneath his shirt at her touch.

When he moved his hips back a little, she groaned in protest. She was rewarded with his pelvis moving toward her, him grinding his body into the juncture between her legs. She moaned in the kiss, ripples of ecstasy clouding her mind. She broke the kiss when he repeated this action, pressing himself harder against her most feminine place.

She was almost beside herself when his eyes sought out hers, locking their gaze, and he pressed himself once more against her. His eyes spoke volumes on the topics racing through his mind, though his lips remained fixed and mute.

She sat up and undid his shirt, button by button, pushing the thin material up and over his shoulders. His hand grabbed hers, his eyes questioning her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, ever fiber of his being hoping she said yes.

She responded by nodding her head and pushing against his grip, taking his shirt with her. He stood and shrugged out of it, tossing it carelessly over the night table beside the large bed. He leaned back over her as her hands ran over his taut flesh, curiously exploring his body. He inhaled sharply as her fingers found a sensitive spot on his skin. He groaned and pushed her back against the soft mattress, taking her lips hostage. They both knew that the ransom was her heart. This was something she had freely given him long ago, though he didn't realize it and she had never spoken the words to make him privy to this delightful secret.

His fingers sought refuge under the silky material of her blouse, tracing small circles on her quivering skin. He pulled her to a sitting position, carefully removing the obstructive garment and watching not to break the delicately slender straps that held it up.

She reached behind her to undo her bra, but he stopped her, releasing it in one fluid movement and discarding it by throwing it over his head and behind him. She raised one eyebrow quizzically, wondering where he had learned to do that. She realized that the answer was not important when he took one of her hardening nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently and causing her head to snap back in response.

She reached down between them, fumbling with the buckle of his belt. Her desire was growing more urgent and she wanted him. She wanted him to fill her. To fill her most secret place and thus being as close as she possibly could be to him. She had never been that close to anyone, and knew he hadn't either. Her brow wrinkled in frustration, and the offending device was soon unclasped. She unbuttoned his black slacks and pushed them over his hips, leaving him dressed only in his green cotton boxers. She smiled as she saw that in his most private of areas, he sought comfort over luxury. He laughed and stepped out of them, tossing them to the side before pushing her back down on the bed.

He placed one finger over her lips, tracing the outline. He ran his hand down the valley between her breasts, watching the mounds rise and fall with each tortured breath she took. Trailing his hand down her stomach, he found the button to the denims and undid it. He pulled them off of her by the ends of the legs. He smiled at her delicate green satin panties, his smile changing to a smirk as he realized that they matched perfectly the hue of her bra. "Slytherin through and through, eh?" he asked, teasingly as he traced the edge of the material.

A shiver passed over her body, but she returned the gibe. "Like you're any better?" She pointed at his own undergarments and laughed. He growled his response as he grabbed the edges of the material hugging her hips and tugged at it, pulling her panties down and off. They landed somewhere near her bra, discarded unceremoniously over his shoulder.

Her face flushed as she lay naked under his gaze, which traveled her body greedily and hungrily. He licked his lips, showing his approval before lowering his body to hers and devouring her lips.

She cried out quietly as his mouth made its way down from her lips to her throat and lower to her breasts as he sought to go lower still.

He spread her legs gently as his mouth sought out her most sensitive spot between her legs. He groaned into her, her scent was ambrosia to his hormones… and to his heart. He relished her, tasting her as he tortured her blissfully. He had wanted to make love to her for so long, yet had not known how to go about suggesting it. She moaned and his already engorged erection tightened painfully. Tonight, her eyes had said it all and he knew it was finally the time. Her breath hitched as his tongue flicked over her tender clitoris, teasing her mercilessly.

Before long, she called out, crying his name as she was overcome by shudder after shudder.

"Did you like that?" he smiled, knowing by her response that she had indeed.

"Mmmm…" she agreed, pushing him up. He stood as she scooted to the edge of the bed. She yanked his boxers down, his erection springing free. She took it in her hand and stroked it, a shiny bead of pre-cum already glistening on its tip. He sighed his pleasure and closed his eyes. Smirking for a second as she moved her hand upon him, she paused to take him into her mouth. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she sucked gently on his head. He groaned as she pushed her mouth further down his shaft and sucked her way back up. She repeated the motion, gliding down his length and sucking on the way back and running her tongue around under the head of his member. She had been told by her friends exactly how to garden gate when she was a student and was finding that she was enjoying the result of her actions. He shuddered and groaned, his neck twitching and causing him to move his head down and slightly to the left.

"Stop!" he called softly as he put his hands on her shoulders. If she kept going, he knew he would cum in her mouth and that was not what he wanted. 'At least not for the first time,' he thought wickedly.

She looked up at him bewildered and he laughed and planted a kiss on her lips and pushed her back on the bed. His fingers delved into her wetness, stimulating her clitoris again. She moaned softly as he entered her with a finger, testing her opening as not wanting to hurt her. He knew that she was a virgin and that he had a large girth. He also knew that the two could be a painful combination. He fingered her for a few moments, stretching her out to accommodate his size.

"Please!" she begged. They both knew what she was begging for. He was very willing to oblige. He pressed his erection against her maidenhead, she prepared herself in case it hurt. Some of the other girls had lost their virginity at school and had been quick to dish about all the gritty details. He entered her slowly, not having any desire to hurt her. She cried out a bit as he tore through her virginity, and he stopped. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No," she said, "It's to be expected. Just go slow."

He followed her direction easing in just a little more and giving her time to acclimate to him. He pulled out gently and pushed back in gradually. Soon he was in to the hilt. He picked up the pace, quivering as the sensations of pleasure and fulfillment washed over him. In no way did this mean he had climaxed, he followed her signals on when to slow down and speed up, alternately leading and following in their secret love driven dance. She pushed herself up off of the bed, pushing him with her, and propped up on her hands. He grabbed her hips and changed his position as she rocked her hips against him. She was in no way the kind of woman who would lay and take it. She wanted to give as much as she received.

Somehow, he found himself lying on his back with her on top. She raised and lowered herself, never going too high as to make him fall out as he moved her hips back and forward with his hands.

She felt the trembling beginnings of another climax, and felt her vaginal muscles stiffen around his flesh. She leaned forward as she was no longer able to fully support her self. She placed her hands on his belly, her head falling back as her climax hit her with its full force. She cried his name loudly and he grunted as he felt his coming. He quickened his rhythm and exploded as she moaned again.

He flipped her over on her side, separating their bodies from the glorious connection they had shared. Pulling her into his arms, he nuzzled against her neck.

She wouldn't beg him to stay, she decided, though it broke her heart to see him go. The actions her heart, body, and soul had longed for had come, bringing with it the knowledge that this may be the only time she ever got to make love to him. He never asked her to go with him. She would gladly follow him to the ends of the earth. She never asked to join him, not wanting to wound his pride. He would have taken her anywhere she wanted to go.

He fell asleep as her tears began to fall. She loved him and she never wanted to see him gone. She was scared for him. She was scared for herself.

Finally, she fell asleep in his arms.

She awoke to an empty bed. He was packing his things and ordering the others about. Everyone was hustling and bustling around trying to prepare to leave. She dressed quickly.

She got up and padded across the floor. His bags were almost packed. She knew it was pointless to ask him to stay. He was afraid to ask her to go along.

She steeled her reserve and wouldn't let herself cry in front of him. Instead she watched him pack. He placed the last thing into his bags and zipped them up.

She felt like someone was squeezing out all of her air. Her heart would surely explode if she didn't say… something.

He turned and looked at her, gazing deeply into her eyes. 'I love you,' he thought.

'I love you.' She did too. Their eyes said it all. Their lips remained silent.

They said good bye with Unspoken Love.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I actually cried writing this! Can you believe it? I'm such a Pansy. It was the separation that got me. fans faceOk… Enough of that girly teary stuff. ; p As before, it can be any characters you wish them to be. . It is all in perception. I won't tell you where I got the inspiration for this, lets just say my husband would be disappointed that my mind was on a story…… muahahahaha I don't know if I will write a continuation… we will see. By the way Garden Gating is… um… English Slang for fellatio according to my English slang dictionary…blushes


End file.
